In my Heart
by Wash in with WAVES
Summary: Deidara found a teenage girl that's childish and talks in third person. Was this all a mistake? Follow their adventures as this girl does wacky things and absurd actions! R&R! Bad summary? DeidaraxOC Please, no bad reviews! T T
1. I'm Happy With My Mistake, Un!

Chapter 1: I'm Happy with my Mistakes

"Deidara-senpai!" The two childish Akatsuki members cried. "Lookie, Tobi and Suki made you a clay sculpture!" The blonde groaned and turned around. "What, hm?" They shoved the sculpture into his arms. It looked like an elephant, but he wasn't entirely sure. "Wow… I love it…" He said awkwardly. Both of them squealed and jumped up and down.

"Told you he would like it, Tobi!" Suki slapped her friend's arm and giggled. She smiled and said, "It's a vacuum cleaner!" Deidara sighed and waved his hand, "Whatever, yeah. Now go away." He walked down long hallway and into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. This was the seventh time they tried to make him a sculpture today.

Sometimes he wonders if bringing Suki here was a mistake.

_~Flashback to 5 years ago~_

_Deidara was returning from a mission he had just completed. The 14 year-old sighed and molded some clay. In a second, there was a tiny, clay bird in his palm. He did the hand signs, and it exploded in a puff. He heard a high pitched squeal from a bush._

_Deidara spun his head towards the source. He walked up to it slowly and jumped onto the person. His eyes shot open once he found a girl about his age giggling wildly. "You're funny!" Her light brown hair had sticks and leaves in it._

_He didn't say anything. The boy stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak. "Hey! Can you do that again?"_

"_What?"_

_She grinned. "You know… BOOM!" She wiggled her fingers dramatically. He shook his head. "Well, then I'll show you what I can do!" She skipped over to a nearby tree and touched it. Immediately, it turned black and sizzled. Deidara gaped. "Hey, what's your name, hm?"_

"_Suki!" _

_He grumbled something to himself before continuing. "Yeah, are you the only one that can do that?" She looked at him blankly before answering. "No, Suki's other family members can do it, too." Deidara thought about this. She could fry a tree just by touching it. He shrugged while thinking about it. She could be useful to the Akatsuki. He decided to bring her to Pein. _

_Now, all he had to do was to make her follow him. How do you make a 14 year old girl that talks in third person and acts like a kid, follow you? Simple. "Uhh… I got some candy. You want some, hm?" She squealed again and skipped over to hold his hand. "Suki thinks you're a pretty boy!" She twirled his blonde locks with her forefinger._

_**At the base…**_

"_Deidara… who is this? You're not allowed to bring outsiders to the base, you fool!" The leader shouted angrily. Deidara rolled his eyes and explained what had happened._

"_Hidan!" After a few minutes, a man with sleek, silver hair walked in. "Why the hell did you call me here?"_

_The leader ignored his question and pointed to Suki. "You. Go do what you showed Deidara."_

_The girl looked at him innocently. She walked over to the man and touched his arm. Hidan crumpled to the ground. His body was still there it's just that his skin was coal black. The confused girl screamed in panic. "Suki didn't mean to kill him! What is Suki suppose to do?"_

_The leader smiled. "We can keep her." They all left, leaving the confused girl._

_~End of Flashback~_

**(A/N: I know Deidara didn't join the Akatsuki when he was 14. I just felt like making him 14. Well, who cares? This is a fiction and my version of the story! SO. SUCK. IT. UP. To those who might like this story. I appreciate it. ^_^)**

Scratch that. It was a mistake. Deidara shook his head and inhaled deeply. He placed the "elephant vacuum" on his shelf. Next to all the other "sculptures" they made for him. He smiled softly at them and left.


	2. A Daily Routine

Chapter Two: A Daily Routine

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai!" An energetic Suki repeated annoyingly. Deidara grunted and shoved her away before she could ruin his sculpture while it was still hardening. "I locked this damn room, un! How'd you get in?"

Suki stopped shouting and pointed to the fallen steaming door. "Suki couldn't open the door, so Suki killed it. Suki also got a booboo when Suki touched the hot part!" She showed him her wounded finger which had a pink bandage neatly wrapped around it.

"Another door, Suki, un?" This was probably the fifth door Suki burned down this month. He groaned. "Kakuzu's going to kill me, yeah." Suki gasped and covered her mouth. She sprinted out the door and into Kakuzu's room. "Please, please, please, Kuzu-chan, don't kill Deidara-senpai! It's all Suki's fault! Don't kill him! Please! Suki didn't mean to kill the pretty door!" She begged at his feet.

Kakuzu gave her a questioning look before realizing what she had said. "YOU BURNED DOWN ANOTHER DOOR?" He shouted, enraged once again.

She yelped and bolted out of the door. "Itachi-chan! Itachi-chan! Itachi-chan!"

Deidara called from down the hall. "OI, HE'S ON A MISSION, UN!" Suki paused and ran the other direction. "Kisame-chan! Kisame-chan! Kisame-chan!"

"HE'S WITH ITACHI, HM!"

She tried running down the hallway, but a very mad Kakuzu blocked her way. "You know how much money I've spent on your stupidity, young lady?"

Suki wailed and fell to the cold, stone floor. "Kakuzu-chan is such a cheap jerk!"

He gasped exasperatedly. Kakuzu transformed into his father mode which only happened with Suki for some odd reason. "Who taught you those words, missy?"

"Hidan…" Sniff. "Did!"

Kakuzu stomped his foot on the floor and pointed to the end of the hallway. "To your room!"

She scrambled away quickly, still sniffling. She walked into Deidara's room again and sat down on a cushion. "Can Suki stay here?"

He sighed, feeling sympathy for the little, dimwitted girl. "Fine, un. Don't touch anything."

Ah, the daily life of Suki.

* * *

Suki and Deidara sat under the willow tree, eating their afternoon lunch. Suki made rice balls and dango, Deidara's favorite. He had a smile plastered across his face as he took over-sized bites of his food. He finished it quickly and chugged down his canteen of cool, crisp water. "Thanks, Suki, un."

"Your welcome, Deidara-chan!" She chirped and took small bites, unlike Deidara.

He sighed and lay down on the patchy, green grass. "Will you ever grow up, Suki?"

"But, Suki is already nineteen like Deidara-senpai!"

"That's not what I meant, yeah. Like, more mature," Deidara explained. Suki blinked several times before realizing what he meant. "Does Deidara want Suki to be mature?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Suki nodded and leaned against the bark of the tree. "Then Suki will do it for you."


	3. Simply Odd

Yes, I know! AN UPDATE, THANK GOD. I've been really busy in life, and didn't have time to think of the next chapter plot. But, I did not abandon this story! Honestly, I don't like this chapter. Well, begin reading class.

* * *

Chapter Three: Simply Odd

Something was definitely off today. Deidara had the creepy feeling that something was absolutely out of place today, and it wasn't his collection of sculptures. It was something he couldn't quite put his tongue on, the tongue from the mouth that is. The point was something was just... Wrong!

Deidara walked down the dark corridors of the hallway that seemed like it never ended. His eyes scanned what was in front of him and behind.

Could it be that there was something wrong, because Hidan hasn't stained the carpet inside his room yet? Or maybe it was because Sasori hadn't been secretly playing Pinocchio lately?

"Hey, Deidara," an unfamiliar voice rang nonchalantly. The hairs on his arms stood up from surprise and he turned around. Who was she? "Intruder, un!" He jumped back what seemed like five feet.

"Woah, it's me, Suki," the dark figure walked up to him, and Deidara soon realized it actually was Suki. But, there was just one thing that was completely wrong. It wasn't Suki.

The Suki he had known for years always wore a clip to keep her bangs out of her face. The Suki he had known always wore her Akatsuki cloak all day long. The Suki he had known always used pink nail polish instead of the normal purple or black they wore. And... The Suki he had known never _ever_ spoke in first person.

"You're not Suki, un," Deidara said deadpanned. "But, I am."

"Then let's see, what's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's my favorite food?"

"Bakudan."

"Holy crap, un! Who _are_ you?" Deidara literally jumped back six feet away from the girl who he thought was the impostor of Suki.

"Su-ki," she said the the name in its syllables. Deidara laughed nervously and flicked his wrist, denying her answer. "They real Suki doesn't talk in first person." He was pacing back in forth for some odd reason, even Suki didn't know why, and she knew him best. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, un! Fine... But..." Then it hit him!

_Suki will change for you._

His eyes widened. "Oh my, Clay, un!" Deidara smacked his forehead stupidly, and Suki jumped up. "Uhhh..."

"You actually did it, hm?" Deidara shouted and his voice echoed off into the corridors. He slightly shrunk after he noticed how loud that was, but looked at Suki. She stammered and looked away innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with a tone that made Deidara feel like he just said the most unreasonable thing in the world.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, un," he said simply and walked away. Suki raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

...

"Deidara, lunch!" Suki called. Silence.

She blinked and frowned. Odd. Usually he would come out right away. "Deidara, bakudan!" Even odder. He didn't even come out to that word. She gave the food a perplex look and shouted louder. "_Deidara! Food!"_

Suki heard someone stomping and entering the kitchen. Deidara grabbed the bowl of food and twirled on the heel of his foot once he grabbed what he needed. Suki blinked several times again and gave him an incredulous look. "Your welcome!" She said sarcastically.

Deidara stopped and turned around. He looked at her blankly and answered with a rude '_hmph_' before finally leaving.

She sighed and stared at her food. She pushed it aside.

Suki didn't feel hungry anymore.

…

Hidan stared at Suki disbelievingly. Something was _wrong_!

He sat down next to Suki who was curled up in to a sad looking ball. She wasn't gazing at anything in particular, and that wasn't normal. The Suki Hidan knew was happy and likely had ADHD, but this Suki was… depressed! In _despair_!

"Is some shit bothering you, Suki?"

"Shut up…"

His eyes widened. Shut up? _Shut up_? Those two words replayed in his mind about thirty-two times before he finally registered them and called out Deidara. "Deidara-no-_Faggot!_" He shouted and still trying to keep a watchful eye on Suki if she tried to run away.

"Who said that, hm?" Deidara angrily stomped out of his room again and stared at Hidan. There was a pregnant pause between them. "Do you want something, hm?" Deidara snapped rudely at Hidan. The Jashinist gestured both of his hands at the depressed Suki. "Does this mean nothing to you?"

Deidara shrugged uncaringly. "So what, un?"

"She looks fucking depressed!" Hidan shouted. Deidara continued to stare at him ridiculously. "Well, what the fuck, is wrong with her?"

"Like I would know, un."

"Did you frigging do something to her?"

"No, un."

"Shut up, both of you!" Suki intervened and glared at Deidara personally. She stood up and walked away. The two of them only saw her back as she walked further and further into the hallway. She threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly and shouted, "Obviously, Deidara doesn't care about me!"

They stared at the empty hallway a few more minutes. Hidan looked at Deidara accusingly and shook his head. "What did you _do_?"

The blonde just rolled his eyes.


	4. Fighting, Awkward, Back to Normal

Yippee! I updated! And I'm starting to lose idea! Back to the drawing board. Okay, so you put that there, and this here, and then you get... Chapter Four! Yes, indeedy! :) This chapter was quite pointless, but who cares? It's only the apologies, then the next chapter will have... I'll let you guess.

And just a note, I'm continuing Behind That Cursed Tattoo again!

* * *

Chapter Four: Fighting, Awkward, Back to Normal

Suki sent Deidara an angry glare, and he returned her one. Pein walked outside and stared at the two for a moment. "I'm sending you two on a mission." There was an enormous, deadly tension between the two, and Pein swore he saw lightning strike in the middle of them.

"I refuse," she said quickly and looked away at nothing in particular. She was just staring at... air. "Who said you had a choice?" Pein asked while raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened slightly as he realized something. "First person..." Pein trailed off and shook his head as if he was seeing things. "Anyway, you two are to go to Otogakure and steal scroll. It's the only purple one on the shelf." And with that, he vanished. Literally.

Deidara remained silent and walked out of the Akatsuki base. "What? Why are you ignoring me? I'm acting like a normal person. So, tell me what exactly the problem is! I changed for you!" Suki shouted while following him. He stopped abruptly and turned around. "I don't know, un," he replied simply. Obviously, he was hiding it, even Suki could tell. She wasn't stupid by any means actually

Suki growled which turned into a small shriek. Her hands suddenly combusted, and the scorching heat forced Deidara to step back a foot. Her eyes widened, and she stared at her hands. Never before had this happened to her. She had never seen her clan do this either, so she wasn't entirely sure about this. "What...?"

"Put it out," he demanded in a stern voice. "I... I... How?" Suki looked at Deidara for help with large, adorable, pleading eyes that didn't seem to faze him, because of him being the normal, oblivious, stupid, blonde boy he is. He turned around and summoned his bird, and a rather large bird it was. "Hurry up, un."

"But, my hands..."

"I don't give a damn! Find a way to put them out, un!" He snapped unreasonably without putting much thought into his action. Her hands were on fire, and he was acting like... Well, he was acting like they weren't. Generally, Suki thought he was the one that was different, not her. Deidara wasn't the one to snap at her like that. Suki flinched and cowered slighty Her eyes began to water as she soaked in his words. "Hic... Hic..." Deidara regretted scolding at her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. God, how he hated her crying. It was worse than her 'monthly moment' which were more like 'monthly terrors.'

"You're so stupid!" She spluttered and waved her burning hands at Deidara. He tried to dodge them, came out a bit unsuccessful, because part of his hair got singed. He winced and grabbed her wrists. "Just imagine yourself putting out a regular fire, un," he suggested weakly. "No!" She protested. She would've probably tried the advice it if he hadn't been the one to suggest it. "Stop being a stubborn kid! Just close your eyes, un!"

"I'm not a kid!" She snarled. "I... I'm perfectly normal!"

"Well, I don't like it, hmm," he muttered while letting out a frustrated breath. Suki blushed and took a step back. "W-What?" She stuttered, confused. Deidara shrugged. "I think... The old you is way better, un." He brushed Suki's unclipped hair back into the position he remembered it in. "See, un? Better." He smiled and let go.

"Then, why do you treat me like you hate me?" She asked quietly. She stared at her hands, still on fire. Deidara picked her up and dropped her onto the clay bird. He jumped on afterwards. "You'll understand someday, hm."

Suki's hands suddenly went out. She pulled out her clip and hooked her hair with out. She turned her head and looked at him with the same smile. The same bright eyes. He put his hand out, and she took it, climbing on. "Suki will."

"Good to have you back." They flew off.

* * *

Hidan looked at Suki then Deidara. Suki. Deidara. Suki. Deidara. Suki. His painted nails. They needed cutting. He sighed and looked at the two again. The Jashinist faked a yawn and stretch. He stood from his chair and began walking down the hall. "I better be getting to bed." Deidara stared at him and blinked. "Hidan, un," Deidara said. Hidan turned around and looked at Deidara blankly. "Yeah?"

"You woke up twenty minutes ago, un," he stated at pointed at the clock they recently bought at the Suna market, but that information was utterly unnecessary. Hidan gave Deidara a 'der' look and shook his hands. "Yeah, I can go fucking back if I want! You're not my mum!" And with that, he stomped off to his room, ending his awkward scene with a door slam. "Well that was awkward..." Deidara murmured.

"Suki thinks Hidan-chan just wanted the cookie." She held the round, brown goodness and took a bite. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Idiot, that was my cookie, un." He snatched it from her and pouted as he pulled off the end she bit. Suki smiled and gave him an apologetic look. "Gomenasai, Deidara-senpai!"

She burped.

He burped.

She burped.

Kakuzu walked in and burped. "Ah, that hit the spot." Suki wrinkled her nose and covered it as the vile smell entered her nostrils.

Moment of awkwardness.

"So," Kakuzu began, "Who's up for shogi?" Suki jumped up and waved her hand childishly (as always) and shouted, "Can Suki be on Deidara-senpai's team?" Deidara sighed defeatedly and smacked his forehead. "That's not how it works..." Sometimes, it was good to have a more intelligent Suki around. Suki wrapped her arms around his left one and beamed which was followed by a child's giggle. "Then teach Suki!" A smug look crept onto his face.

Although, the stupid Suki was more lovable.

* * *

****Notice****

Somebody tell me if I should upload a picture of Suki to show? It'll be on my DeviantArt if you guys say yes and actually want it, okay? I drew her out, but I don't know if I should share... Haha, I'm being a little selfish. :) So, review and tell me.


	5. Rippityriprip

FUCKING SORRY! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! I apologize for my fucking disappearance. I was really busy! And three of stories went missing, and I don't know what happened. I'll update on a regular basis now. Please, don't kill me! And I've been depressed, because THREE of my stories DISAPPEARED. I was in a bad mood for about a week, and I've been trying to rewrite them from memory, so I can re-upload them onto here. FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Chapter Five: Rippity-rip-rip

Suki screamed. At the top of her lungs unfortunately. It was gone, and he was bleeding profusely. It was a horrible sight, and the poor girl felt like vomiting out her lunch. "D-Deidara-senpai!" She shouted shakily and wobbled over to him.

He winced as she grabbed his upper arm. "Tch, don't touch my arm, un." He sighed defeatedly as Suki continued to pat his shoulder, and it seemed like she was talking to it. Trying to soothe it maybe?

"Would you calm down, hmm? Kakuzu'll reattach it, un..." He grumbled. "Kakuzu, where are you?" Deidara shouted impatiently. Suki frowned and stomped off down the hall. She returned while pinching Kakuzu's ear angrily. She pointed at Deidara and looked at the stitched man demandingly. "Go!"

Kakuzu glared and shooed her out of the room while he began the process of reattaching his arm.

* * *

For hours, Suki wouldn't part with Deidara's arm. She would cling onto it, she would put the required medication, and she would talk to it from time to time. It was grating on Deidara's nerves like never before. "Would you stop it, un?" He exploded.

Itachi, who was sitting next to them, sighed and patted her shoulder. "If you keep tugging on it, you'll rip the stitches," he stated.

Deidara glared at Itachi and scoffed while looking the other way. What was even worse was Itachi. Having to be stuck inside the same room with Suki and Itachi was not how he wanted to spend his resting week. "Yeah, Suki..." Deidara agreed while grinding hid jaws together. It was painful for the blonde to agree with the damned Uchiha, but he just had to get away from Suki for the rest of the day.

Suki protested and wrapped her arms around his tightly. She was being stubborn like none other. Deidara sighed for the umpteenth time today and put on a weak smile. He lightly pushed her shoulder away and said, "Hey, Suki. C'mon let..."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and sniffled. Oh, how it stabbed him where it hurt (his emotional heart, of course). "Nevermind, un."

She buried her face into his shoulder, and he grimaced.

This was going to be another long day for Deidara.

* * *

Shit.

"I told you not to touch it!" Kakuzu scolded at Suki and pointed an angry finger at her. "Suki didn't know!" she cried while patting the ripping stitches. The blood seeped through Deidara's Akatsuki sleeve, and the blonde winced. He glared at Kakuzu. Why wasn't the idiot doing anything? "You idiot, why aren't you doing anything, un?"

"Don't snap at me, you idiotic terrorist!"

"Suki will fix it!"

_Rippity-rip-rip._

Deidara's eyes widened, and he doubled over onto his stomach, cradling his arm. "Fuck damn it, Suki!"

"I told you to stop touching it!"

"But Suki fixed it!"

"You idiot, you just made it worst!"

"Can you two stop fighting and help me, un?" Deidara shoved Suki off his arm and glared at the two of them. They were really getting nowhere in this situation, and, of course, Suki was only making things worse. At times like these, she really wasn't needed here. What they really needed was a cage with her in it and several seals.

Then two seconds later, the three of them went into a major verbal war. Suki kept spouting things about how she 'fixed it' and how she 'didn't know'; Kakuzu was just telling Suki to stop touching the stitches, and he was still pointing fingers; Deidara was shouting things that should've been censored.

Pein walked in, clear visible agitation was smacked onto his face. "You three, _be quiet_!" he bellowed and seethed. "Before I kill all of you!"

They stopped their quarrels and lowered their heads shamefully.

"You are in the Akatsuki. Quit acting like children!" But, this statement wasn't implied towards Suki, because if she was to act 'mature' again, might as well call it the end of the world. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Pein-sama..."

"Good! Now, Kakuzu, clean this up before _I_ rip out your stitches!"

The green-eyed man gulped and nodded in pure fear. The leader of the Akatsuki stomped angrily back into the hallway, and the three of them huffed in relief that they no longer had to be in the presence of that ferocious beast. Kakuzu took Suki's arm and pulled her over to a corner of the room. He patted her head lightly and said, "Now, be good, and stay there."

She stood up straight with a goofy smile and saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

Kakuzu groaned and rubbed his forehead before walking over to Deidara. "Okay, stay still. Pray this is your last time."

* * *

_~Five minutes later~_

_Rip._

"Damn it, Suki, un!"

"Suki didn't do it!"

"I am not fixing that!"


End file.
